Shotarella
by Kyuun
Summary: Once upon a time in a land far far away lived a lonely prince and a pretty young girl who lived with her evil step-mother and two step-sisters. This is not their story. Oz Vessalius and his two step sisters are invited to a ball. Cinderella/PH parody!
1. The Invitation

**Shotarella**

**Summary: **_Once upon a time in a land far far away lived a lonely prince and a pretty young girl who lived with her two evil step-mother and step-sisters. This is not their story. Oz Vessalius and his two step sisters are invited to a ball. Cinderella/PH parody!_

**Chapter 1- The Invitation**

"Damn it, this is entirely your fault, you stupid manservant!" A young woman's voice shouts at the top of her lungs as a blonde noble boy named Oz Vessalius looks up from the rose bush he was cutting flowers from.

"What's wrong Alice?" He asks innocently as she kicked him in the back causing him to fall onto his face just missing the bush of Roses. "Ow, Alice, that hurt! Why the heck did you do that?" Oz shouts rubbing his forehead where he smacked the walk way.

"Serves you right you worthless bastard. I thought I told you to tell Miss Kate that I wanted to have Meat for lunch?" The young woman, Alice says coldly as she flicked her long brown hair back over her shoulder and put her right foot onto his back.

"I did, I asked her to make your favorite, and it wasn't my fault she chooses to make something else for a change. Take it up with the cook not me." Oz says in pain as Alice dug her heal into Oz's shoulder blades.

"It was your job to make sure that she made the lunch I wanted!" Alice says in an annoyed tone.

"It's not my fault! I told her what you wanted." Oz says glaring at the ground trying not to collapse onto it.

"You should have made sure it was done right!" Alice yells not noticing someone coming up behind her, until she was lifted off of Oz and held in the air.

"You need to learn some manners, you Stupid Rabbit!" The person holding her up says in annoyance.

"Gil, when'd you get here?" Oz says cheerfully jumping up looking gleefully at the man who was holding a struggling Alice by her collar.

"A moment ago and I heard this loud mouthed Rabbit. Are you alright, Oz?" The man asks softly. This man's name was Gilbert Nightray and was a good friend of Oz's and a servant to the prince of the land.

"I'm fine, I've gotten used to it, and you can put her down now; before she bites you." Oz says with a slight laugh as his taller man puts down the fuming girl and she stormed away. 'Ha... poor Alice, she got man handled again.' He thought amusedly as he looked at Gilbert with a bright smile. "So what brings you here, Gil?" Oz says looking at his friend with excitement and happiness. "You usually only come when Jack gives you the day off." Oz says happily grabbing the man's hand. "Let's go have some tea and hang out in the garden." He says starting to pull the man eagerly but Gilbert stops him.

"I can't today, Oz... I've been sent to deliver these letters to all the noble families in the city." Gilbert says calmly pulling out four envelopes causing Oz to stop and pout slightly because he was here on business not to see him.

"Boo... That's no fun. What's the letters for? If it's going out to everyone then that means that it's pretty important." Oz says with a small pout even though he took the letters.

"They're invitations to the prince's ball. His father is making him choose a single woman to become his bride, since he was chosen out of the three prince brothers to become the next king." Gilbert explains calmly as Oz puffs his cheeks out.

"Jack's probably not happy about that! He likes to flirt with the ladies, a lot!" Oz says with a small scowl as he looked up at Gilbert. "Will you be there?" Oz says with a curious look and Gilbert smiled slightly.

"I'm a noble, aren't I?" Gilbert says softly causing Oz to smile brightly and hug Gilbert.

"Yeah! So that means you won't be playing fallow the leader with Jack all night and we can hang out and dance with girls." Oz says with a laugh and he squeezed his friend tightly.

"Oz... This is a bit unseemly." Gilbert says scratching the back on his head as Oz pulled back with a small laugh.

"It's alright Gil! If someone sees it just looks a child hugging his big brother or dad!" Oz says laughing loudly as he held Gilberts arm.

"But we're twenty-five, Oz... and it's improper." Gilbert says calmly as Oz pouted and let go of his arm.

"Improper or not Gil's no fun." Oz says crossing his arms in a childish way watching Gilbert frown at him.

"That might be so but a master and a servant should not socialize in that way." Gilbert says calmly causing Oz to let out a sigh.

"Gil's not my servant anymore... He's a noble and serves my cousin Jack, the next in line to the throne!" Oz says in a serious tone watching Gilbert stare at him with a small hurt look.

"I won't break my promise, Oz... I told you I'd always be by your side, even if our statuses change. I do not intend to break that tie... You will always be my master." Gilbert says softly watching Oz stare at him with serious eyes.

"Oz... What are you doing?" A woman's voice shouts causing Oz to look over at his step-mother.

"Talking to Gil, he stopped by to give us some letters from the castle." Oz says calmly as the woman looks at Gilbert with a nasty glare before looking at Oz.

"Get the letters and send him off on his way. Then get back to work on getting those flowers for the dining room." She says sharply before turning back toward the manor house and with the clicking of her heals she went back into the house.

"Why don't you kick that bitch out of your house? She and her daughters are nothing but a pain." Gilbert says coolly as he looked at Oz who frowned sadly.

"She's my step-mom, besides I can't just abandon Alice and Alyss. Alice is almost always mean to me but she has her moments and Alyss is always bullied by her mom and sister. I feel if I left them alone they'd be all alone." Oz says calmly with a sad smile knowing what it was like. "Besides since Ada went to boarding school I haven't had anyone to talk to so they're the only thing I have when Gil's away." Oz says with a teasing grin causing Gilbert to blush slightly.

"I-I think I should go now, Oz. After all I have a lot more letters to deliver." Gilbert says looking away from his friend, knowing that Oz was going to give him a pouting puppy eyed look to try and get him to stay longer.

"But Gil just got here..." Oz says with a small whine to his voice wanting Oz to stay with him longer.

"I have orders from the King to deliver the letters as quickly as possible." Gilbert says causing Oz's shoulders to slump and he looked off toward the house.

"Oscar-ojisan is so unfair. He sends Gil over here just to give me a party invitation and doesn't give him any time to play. No fair at all." Oz says throwing his arms up to rest behind his head.

"You shouldn't be so familiar with the way you speak about the king and his sons Oz. You'll get in trouble." Gilbert says knowing it wasn't really true because of the peppy, laidback personality that seemed to run through the Vessalius bloodline.

"Yeah I know! So I'll see you later then?" Oz says tilting his head to the side with a small sad smile and Gilbert smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I'll be busy preparing for the ball for a while though so I might not get much time off but if I do get some time I'll come and visit." Gilbert says ruffling Oz's hair gently causing Oz to lower his head liking when Gilbert patted his head like that.

"Okay... That's a promise. See you then or at the ball its self!" Oz says smiling up at Gilbert with a cheery smile. Gilbert smiled back before turning and leaving causing Oz to lose his smile as he watched his friend leave. He hated the fact that he lived in a house full of Girls and he wanted to fallow Gilbert around the city just so he could spend some time with him but he knew he couldn't do that. He turned back to the flowers before looking down at the Invitations with a frown. 'I'll be able to see him at the ball... He said so but it's probably over a month away.' He thought sadly as he picked up the basket of roses and other flowers he had collected and headed back to the manor house. When he opened the door he almost ran right straight into his other step-sister, Alyss, whom looked exactly like Alice did but she had white hair instead of brown.

"Oh, sorry Oz-niisama!" She says quickly backing away with a small blush on her face as she glanced over her shoulder. "I saw Gilbert-kun was here and I wanted to know what he wanted since he didn't stay." She says slowly looking at her feet trying to hide her dislike causing Oz to laugh softly.

"You should really get over that Alyss-chan. He pulled yours and Alice's hair because you two made fun of his brother's eyes... He's not a bad person." Oz says with a slight smile at the memory of when they all were children.

"That's not why I dislike him and it was Alice-nee that said that not me! I don't like him because he gets to spend all that time with the prince." Alyss says crossing her arms with a pout on her lips and Oz smiled at her.

"So you're jealous... Well you should love him after what he just told me." Oz says with a slight wink and Alyss looked at him curiously interested in what it could be that Oz was told. "Do you want to know?" He says with a slight smile and Alyss nodded with curious and slightly excited eyes. "The King chose Jack as the next in line to the throne and Jack is having a ball to celebrate that and to find a woman to become his bride." He says with a slight grin and Alyss's eyes widen in surprise and happiness.

"We're invited?" She says hopefully as Oz holds up the Invitations proudly.

"Yep they're right here! One for each of us! This could be your chance to meet him." He says with a slight chuckle at how cute Alyss looked staring at him like she'd cry from joy.

"You'll introduce me to him? Will you? I couldn't just walk up and start talking to him, it would be improper for someone like me to do so." She says fidgeting with her skirt and hair with excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah I will, promise! Jack will really like you because you're pretty and usually nice." Oz says causing her to pout before smiling again.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Oz-niisama but only because you said I could meet the prince." She says hugging him tightly as her mother appears in the entry way.

"So the prince is having a ball? Well then, we'll have to make sure that we graciously attend, won't we, Oz?" She says with a slight grin as she grabs the invitations out of Oz's hands and reading it with an emotionless look on her face.

"This is in two weeks... Humph... That worthless servant cannot even get it here in a decent amount of time." She says coldly causing Oz to glare at her.

"Don't talk about Gilbert like that! He's not only one of the dukedoms but he's a servant to the prince that so graciously invited you all." Oz says with a serious tone noticing Alyss nodded in agreement. 'And there's the fact that Gilbert is the one I care about the most so don't you dare call him worthless. He's got more worth than you do, you stupid whore!' Oz thought darkly watching his step-mother stare at the two of them annoyed at their defiance.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please." She says ripping the invitation in half with a slight smirk. "Opps... looks like you're not going Alyss." She says with a slight grin causing Oz to step forward and rip the torn one out of her hand.

"How dare you rid up an invitation from the prince! Get the fuck out of my house, right now!" Oz shouts with a glare on his face as the woman beams darkly at him.

"Your father left this mansion in my care; it's not your house." She says placing her hand on her hip with a triumphant look and Oz laughs.

"Ha! Fine, Alyss go get Alice... We're all going to go to visit Oscar-ojisan, I'm sure he'll tell you the same thing I did." Oz says with a vicious smile watching Alyss hurry away in fear of what was happening and sadness from what her mother did. "Miss Kate please have someone prepare a carriage for us, were leaving shortly." Oz says to the brown haired woman who appeared in the entry way to find out what all the commotion was. She quickly nodded before leaving the house to do as she was told. "This house belongs to me and if you do something to shame the name of the owner of the house then he'll kick you the hell out in a heartbeat." Oz says with a pissed sound to his voice as he slips the ripped invitation into his pocket. His step mother looked at him with just as much rage as he had as she stood there motionless watching her daughters appear beside Oz, Alice looked confused and Alyss looked like she had gained courage she didn't have before. "Let's go..." Oz says smiling happily at Alice. "I'll make up the fact that I didn't do a good job with lunch orders." Oz says to her causing her to perk up and nod excitedly knowing that he would buy her some good meat at the market place, if she went with him. He then led them out of the house to the carriage that was pulling up to the front of the house. Oz thanked Kate and helped Alice and Alyss into the carriage before telling the driver where to go. Alice and Alyss's mother stood in the door way with a glare before turning to Kate.

"Kate... would you please put these in the safe so we can keep them safe till the party and destroy this third one, we'll not be needing it." She says calmly handing them Kate to take away. 'That blasted boy's going to ruin Alice's chance of getting the prince.' She thought bitterly storming off to her room to soak in her private bath.


	2. A Plan

**Shotarella**

**Summary: **_Once upon a time in a land far far away lived a lonely prince and a pretty young girl who lived with her two evil step-mother and step-sisters. This is not their story. Oz Vessalius and his two step sisters are invited to a ball. Cinderella/PH parody!_

**Chapter 2- A Plan**

Oz had cooled off on the ride into town and had the carriage driver let them off down town telling him to come back in a couple hours. He then took the girl to a restaurant and ordered them a treat... Well Alyss got a treat and Alice got meat." The three of them sat at the table silently, the only sound was of Alice eating. Oz was too busy thinking about what he was going to do with that damned woman, he couldn't really throw her out because he didn't want the two girls to leave him alone in the manor house but he couldn't stand how she would go to the extent of ripping up a royal document just to make Alyss miserable.

"Alyss, Alice...How about we go shopping for dresses for you two to wear at the ball." Oz says calmly causing the girls to look up at him curiously.

"I-I can't go... Mother tore up my invitation." Alyss says softly causing Oz to roll his eyes.

"If you're with me then they cannot deny you entrance to the ball. I mean If they do I'll tell Jack and he'll go out and let you in his self. He is that much of a gentle man. He won't let a pretty girl like you sit outside of the castle while your families inside. Besides Jack knows me far too well not to realize I would be bringing a guest! You'll be my guest but we can't tell your mom." Oz says with a wink before looking at Alice.

"And Alice, if you don't tell your mother that I'm sneaking Alyss to the party I will take you to that all you can eat barbeque in the next town." He says causing Alice's face to light up.

"Count me in!" Alice says without even thinking of the consequences of lying to her mother and Oz grins. "But what's a ball?" Alice says confusedly and Oz laughs as they stand to leave.

"It's a party where you dance, but I can't go! I don't have an invitation! It'd be rude, improper. I just won't go, Oniisama!" Alyss says covering her eyes trying not to cry. Oz frowned before pa

"Oz-sama?" A woman's voice says with a light fluttery tone to her voice and Oz looked up to see a blonde woman that looked around the same age his body looked but she was about twenty-three. Her name was Sharon Rainsworth, one of the Dukedoms, next to the Vessalius household.

"Sharon-chan, good afternoon, here for tea time?" Oz says smiling up at the girl as she giggled.

"Yes, Break is ordering our tea and cakes as we speak, would you like to join us?" Sharon says softly smiling politely as Oz shook his head.

"Thank you but we have some shopping to do." Oz says with a light hearted laugh but Alyss grabbed his arm.

"No we don't! Oz-niisama please let's go back before mother is angry at your lie." She says laying her head onto Oz's shoulder.

"Aw... What's wrong with the young lady?" Break says amusedly as Oz looks up at the Rainsworth servant.

"Mom apparently tore up her invitation, so leave her alone you bastard clown." Alice says coldly watching Break with annoyance and Oz laughs.

"It's nothing we're not used to." Oz says patting Alyss's head before smiling at Sharon. "But we're taking her no matter what. No woman left behind." He says happily as Sharon stares at them with the look of opportunity.

"Right, that is true." Sharon says happily hugging Alyss tightly. "We'll make sure you have the time of your life." She says excitedly as Alyss pulls away with a nervous look.

"N-No that is alright, um... Oz-niisama, neesan lets go the carriage will be waiting won't it?" She says hiding behind Alice and Oz sighs.

"Yeah... We'll see you at the party, Sharon-chan." Oz says cheerfully as Alyss pulled him and Alice out of the shop.

"Why are you dragging us around?" Alice shouts pulling her arm away and Oz only smiled at them.

"It's normal for me... You know." Oz says with a small laugh causing Alice to smack him up the head.

"Shut up! Let's go home, I want to go now." Alice says with a small scowl as he walked toward the carriage that had pulled up to them. The driver helped her in before helping Alyss in as well. Oz then got in his self with an annoyed look because he had to go back where that woman was waiting but it was his house and he had to deal with it.

'I'll just tell her I spoke to Ojisan myself and he'll deal with it personally when they go to the ball.' Oz thought with a small smirk as he watched Alice and Alyss argue about something that he had missed in their conversation and laughed softly. "You two shouldn't fight... It's very unlady- like." Oz says softly resting his head in his right hand causing the two to look at him.

"It's none of your business you stupid manservant." Alice shouts as Alyss frowns at him.

"He's right though..." Alyss says calmly turning to look out the window with a small frown on her face and Alice scowls.

"So how the hell are we going to get Alyss a dress for the ball since we know mother will notice if we have a dress bought for her." Alice says with a casual look on her face and Oz chuckled at her.

"I have a plan but first we need to make sure that your mom has not done anything to my invitation. That is our first step and then we will start that step." Oz says calmly and Alyss looks at him in a slight panic.

"I've already said that it was completely alright for me to stay home! Please don't put yourself into troubling situations for me." Alyss says with a worried look and Oz shook his head.

"No can do! I'm tired of your mother bullying you two just to make herself feel better about herself!" Oz says leaning backwards against the seat crossing his legs. "Just leave it to me as long as your mother did nothing to my invitation. It'll go smoothly." He says with a bright smiling as the girls sigh knowing that would be too easy if she hadn't destroyed it. Once they got back to the manor Alice went to the kitchen, Alyss went to her room and Oz sat down into the library to finish up the final touches to his plan, the dress. He rested his head onto the top of his hands thinking what he could do without that blasted woman noticing. 'I've got three options... go buy one and have the chance that bitch would find it and destroy it; ask Sharon-chan and have her go all fangirlly; or make one. I have no clue how to make one though so that's out... hmm.' Oz thought leaning back against the chair he was sitting in.

"Bocchan..." Kate's voice calls from the entrance causing Oz to look over his shoulder at her.

"Yes? What is it Miss Kate?" Oz says softly with a curious look in his eyes as Miss Kate approached him.

"I do not believe that what madam did to the young lady was appropriate but I cannot speak out against her." Kate says softly as she places her hand onto the table beside Oz. "You have been my master far longer than her, so this is where my loyalty stands." She says softly before bowing and leaving Oz sitting at the table with a surprised look before smiling.

"Yeah... Thank you, Miss Kate." Oz whispers smiling as he put his hand onto the invitation Miss Kate had set onto the table. He then thought of his mother and jumped up with a great idea. 'Mom had put a trunk of dresses up in the attic. Maybe they're will be a nice one that would fit Alyss.' Oz thought with a slight grin before he pranced out of the room to inform Alyss of his new idea, hiding his invitation in his jacket pocket, knowing he would hide it in a special place where no one would find it.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"So it's all done?" Jack Vessalius asked sitting on the railing of his balcony, staring out into the night sky. Behind him Gilbert stood with a scowl placed on his lips at he looked at his master.

"Yes, your majesty... All of the messengers have returned today." Gilbert says with a small bow and Jack let out a small sigh.

"This is great... my father's going to get what he wants and I have to choose one girl out of thousands. The only way I could do that would be to fall in love at first sight which that would never happen." Jack says with a small sigh as he looked back at Gilbert with sad eyes.

"It is what the King wishes and even his son is not allowed to disobey his wishes." Gilbert says calmly knowing his master wanted Gilbert to do something about the ball but he could not.

"Gilbert-kun needs to be a human for once and think about this logically. How could _I_ pick one girl from thousands?" Jack says placing his hand to his chest dramatically. "Mean isn't it a kings duty to love all his people equally? How could I choose one to love more than the rest?" Jack asks with a small pout and Gilbert sighs.

'The only reason you're against this is because of that strange peasant girl you met in town that one day.' Gilbert thought silently listening to his master continue to complain.

"I'm not like you Gilbert who is lucky enough to be in love with his best friend! I don't have that sort of leisure... I actually have to search for my love." Jack says causing Gilbert's face to go red in embarrassment and turn to the side in a panic.

"I-I-I have no idea what you are talking a-a-about, your majesty." Gilbert says fidgeting with his hand, something he always does when he gets nervous around the overly teasing prince and his cousin.

"Really... You always seem to be running to my cousin's house when I give you a day off. I thought there was something going on between the two of you; of course he does have three sisters... Could one of them be your target?" Jack says in a curious way and Gilbert gave him a small glare.

"Absolutely not, Ada is like my little sister and the other two are despicable, I can't stand to even look at them, they treat poor Oz like dirt just like their wretched mother." Gilbert says harshly causing Jack to burst out laughing.

"Ah... The feelings are revealed to me with that statement Gilbert-kun." Jack says with another laugh before looking back out toward his kingdom. "I just wish I didn't have to do something like this so soon... I wish I had just a little more time to think about the type of woman I want by my side." He whispered softly before Gilbert stepped forward and bowed.

"There are many wonderful women coming to the party... They all will surely fit your tastes, your majesty." Gilbert says softly causing Jack to smile sadly.

"We'll have to see... Maybe we'll both get lucky and our feelings of love will be granted that night." Jack says softly and Gilbert lowered his head.

"It'd take a lot more than a fairy tale ending to make that happen for me sir... but I am sure you will find the right one." He says softly as he bowed again and turned to leave.

"What makes you say that? I think my cousin would gladly accept your invitation to such relations. After all you're the one who saved him from his self..." Jack calls into the room as Gilbert reached the door. Gilbert lowered his head at the memory of that incident before excusing himself for the night.

'Oz would never accept something like that... It's immoral to him.' He thought walking down the dim hallway toward the servant area.


	3. Dresses and A Bittersweet Memory

**Shotarella**

**Summary: **_Once upon a time in a land far far away lived a lonely prince and a pretty young girl who lived with her two evil step-mother and step-sisters. This is not their story. Oz Vessalius and his two step sisters are invited to a ball. Cinderella/PH parody!_

**Chapter 3- Dresses and a Bitter-Sweet Memory**

"Bye... Have a good time picking up your dress and eating salad, Alice-san!" Oz called as he and Alyss sat on the staircase watching Alice get dragged out of the manor by her mother. "Heh Heh... poor Alice. She has to spend the whole day with that bitch and then the whole night at the ball. Oh well, Alyss to the attic! I have a surprise for you! Come, Come!" Oz says grabbing her hand, pulling her up the stairs to the fourth floor of their manor house where the attic was. "I was up here exploring a couple days ago and found an old trunk full of my mother's dresses. I looked through them and found this one." Oz says pulling a blanket off of a figurine showing a beautiful blue and white ball gown. Alyss's eyes widened slightly at its beauty, the top of the dress perfectly fit the body's shape with a built in corset, exposing the back. The only things on the shoulders were two golden ribbons that looked like straps; at the top of the dress there were red roses from the collar of the dress down to the bottom of the corseted. The skirt part laced out with a deep blue with the roses on each side of the hips with a golden bow at the bottom of each bundle. Underneath that part was white lace that went to her ankles where the deep blue silk fabric went the rest of the way down. Over top of the white lace was a silky light blue fabric that only covered the front of the dress and the back, exposing the sides. Alyss was shocked that such a dress was stuffed into a trunk, to her it was beautiful and she looked at Oz with confused eyes before Oz grinned at her. "You're going to wear it to the ball! I know you like the color red but blue looks so beautiful on you." Oz says smiling gently watching Alyss tear up before stepping forward to touch the dress.

"It might not fit." Alyss says with worry of ruining one of Oz's mother's dresses but Oz only smiled.

"It'll fit, believe me... It will." Oz says with a gentle smile as if he was remembering something from his past. 'My mother was wearing this dress the day she met father... It's good luck.' He thought running his fingers over the lace. "Shall we try it on?" He says looking up at Alyss who blushed embarrassedly. They took it down stairs and had Miss Kate help Alyss get dressed, once she was dressed she almost cried at how she looked in it and Oz grinned cheerfully. "Will you come to the ball now, Alyss? The prince may fall head over heels for you that night." Oz says calmly watching Alyss twirl around in front of the mirror with a joyful smile on her face.

"Yes! I want to! I want to go and dance with the prince!" Alyss says happily running over and hugging Oz tightly. "You're the best! I don't know why Alice is so mean to you!" She squeals squeezing him tightly and Oz smiled softly.

"Let hurry and get this put this in my room so mother doesn't find it. Then we will have to make a plan on when we're arriving and when we're leaving so we can elude mother's arrival and departure." Oz says with a slight grin and Alyss nodded back with a slight grin before pushing him gently out of the room so she could change. 'This is too easy... Something bad is going to happen. I can just feel it in my stomach.' Oz thought uneasily as he looked at the time on the pocket watch Jack had given him for his fifteenth birthday. "They'll be back in half an hour, knowing that stupid woman; she will come in ranting and raving about something that was completely wrong." Oz muttered as he heard the door open and Alyss handed him the dress. "Wow, you're a quick dresser." Oz says with a small chuckle before he took the dress to his room to hide in his closet. Once he was done with that he joined Alyss for lunch as they discussed the last step in their plan knowing that it was probably the most important one. Once they were finished with lunch they went out and sat in the garden waiting for the rest of their family to return.

"Did you speak to Ada-chan?" Alyss asks calmly playing with a flower she had picked from the garden and Oz nodded resting his head against the back of his chair.

"She said she received the invitation and was going straight to the ball from her school so we won't have to worry about her. Miss Kate has set up transportation for us after mother leaves and we'll leave at midnight because I am sure mother will stay until three o clock." Oz says calmly repeating most of the things they decided on and Alyss smiles.

"Tell me what the prince is like again." She whispers resting her head against the table they were sitting at. Oz looked at her with a slight raise of his eyebrow before laughing softly.

"Well... He tall, handsome, lots of girls like him because of his looks. He's not one for hiding his real self though. He's a playful, happy-go-lucky man that will do anything for his friends... He cares deeply for his country and he is able to make a music box into a watch." Oz says with a small laugh knowing he's said that several times to Alyss but she always kept asking him. 'I don't understand girls...' He thought with a small chuckle as he watched Alyss sigh with a longing look. "The ball will be here in a few hours, Alyss. Hang in there. I will make sure you meet him..." Oz says softly as Alyss smiles back at him with childlike eyes.

"This is the first time I've disobeyed my mother... I should be terrified but I feel all giddy inside." She says with a small giggle as they saw the carriage pull into the drive. They sighed knowing that there would be screaming and soon enough they heard just that but to their surprise it was Alice that was screaming. Something about provocative clothing and not going to the ball; then they heard their mother yell back before they heard a slam and then another slam.

"Well they both seem to be in high spirits." Oz says with sarcasm in his voice as Alyss sighs.

"I am not going in there..." Alyss says with a small pout and Oz sighed.

"It's my duty to make sure they don't break stuff... I'll be back in five minutes, if I'm not just assume I'll be back in ten." Oz says with a small laugh before he headed of toward the manor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Are you sure you do not wish to attend?" Alyss's and Alice's mother says wearing the sultriest attire that you could imagine (Seriously imagine it because I'm not describing it!).

"It seems that I cannot find my invitation... so I am afraid that I will not be able to attend mother. Please make up an excuse as for why I am not there for me." Oz says casually hiding his grin as he watched Alice pull up the extremely low top of her blood red ball gown with a look of disgust.

"Of course, dear... Shall we go Alice?" She says turning to her struggling daughter with a look of satisfaction.

"Yes..." Alice says with an annoyed sound to her voice as the two left and Oz let the grin spread across his face as he turned to Alyss who was sitting on the stairs wearing her nightgown.

"Shall we go get you ready? Miss Kate should be waiting for you." Oz says calmly as he snuck to the window, watching at the carriage with Alice and her mother leave.

"Yes... I shall go get ready." Alyss says quickly running up stairs and Oz smiled sadly as he saw the full moon.

'It's just like the first time I met Gilbert... all we're missing is the bitter cold night right after the ice storm.' Oz thought closing his eyes as he pulled away from the window; remembering his beloved but painful memory.

_'All I have to do is jump into the pond... That's all I have to do and I'll be with mom.' A fifteen year old Oz Vessalius thought staring at the partly frozen pond water that he knew was over twelve feet deep. He was at the palace and he liked to sit on the bridge in the summer but currently it was winter and his heart just couldn't take the pain anymore. His mother had died years ago and his father cast him away, separating him from his beloved little sister Ada. With that thought in his mind he slipped his shoes off and set them with his jacket that he had stripped from the minute he had stopped on the bridge. Even though he felt the blistering cold nip at his entire body he only smiled sadly as he stared down at the dark waters knowing no one would probably find him once he jumped, he let out a small sigh letting his breath crystallize right in front of him as he climbed up onto the railing. Gathering up all of his courage he got ready to jump but right as he was about to jump he felt a gloved hand grab his arm causing him to jerk back and almost lose his balance but two hands steadied him._

_"Young Master... Why are you standing up there? It's dangerous, you shouldn't do such things." The person says calmly as Oz looked down at the person's messy black hair. He was shocked that someone stopped him but even more shocked because he knew who the boy was. He had just appeared in the garden on day in the fall and the king just took him in without another thought. Oz had never even spoken to him but he saw him working on cleaning the rooms sometimes. "Young master, won't you get down from there? You could slip on the ice that likes to sit on the railings." The boy says softly tugging Oz's arm gently and before Oz even realized it he felt his feet touch the snowy bridge. The boy then looked up at him with teary eyes and Oz felt his heart sink slightly. "Where are your shoes young masters? You need to put them on this instant or you'll get chilblains on your toes." He says quickly scanning the area before he picked up Oz's shoes and knelt in front of Oz sliding the shoes back on to Oz's bear feet. "You should really be wearing sock, young master. Especially when it's cold outside like this... What were you doing out here so late at night? You should be resting for tomorrow..." The boy continued as Oz stared dazedly at him before collapsing beside him. The boy looked at him shocked before Oz collapsed into the boy's chest and began crying._

_"Y-You aren't very smart..." Oz mutters realizing how cold he really was when he felt the boy's warmth on his chilled skin._

_"If I have to say who has more brains I would say you have less than I do, sir... After all I was not the one playing around in the palace gardens in my bear feet without a jacket or cloak in the middle of winter." The boy says calmly causing Oz to laugh softly as he felt his jacket get draped around his shoulders. "But young master you should return to the palace before you catch your death of cold." He says softly helping Oz stand up and that's when he heard footsteps coming toward them._

_"Gilbert-kun! Hey, there you are! I was worried about you! ...Huh? O-Oz, my god what happened?" A teen's voice shouts Oz lifted his head up to see his Cousin Jack staring back at him with a worried look._

_"He was playing on the railing, your majesty... I don't know why though, it's dangerous to begin with but in the middle of winter after that terrible ice storm... Young master is must be trying to test his luck." The boy says causing Oz to laugh and mutter about him being really stupid and Jack frowned realizing what Oz was trying to do._

_"Let us all go back to the palace and Oz can explain exactly what he was doing out here... Come on Oz, Gilbert-kun." Jack says motioning the two to fallow him back to the palace._

"Oz-niisama." Oz heard Alyss call from the stairs as he looked up and saw Alyss wearing the gown and he tilted his head to the side with a playful look hiding his other emotions from his younger sister.

"You're not going without make up and your hair done are you?" Oz asks as he went up the stairs to help her finish getting ready, already enjoying the blush on her cheeks. 'I wonder if he's realized just how much he had saved me then.' Oz thought with a small smile forming on his lip at the warm feeling in his chest.


	4. Fairy Godmothers and Shotarella

**Shotarella**

**Summary: **_Once upon a time in a land far far away lived a lonely prince and a pretty young girl who lived with her two evil step-mother and step-sisters. This is not their story. Oz Vessalius and his two step sisters are invited to a ball. Cinderella/PH parody!_

**Chapter 4- Fairy Godmothers and Shotarella**

"Oz-niisama how do you know how to put make-up and do hair?" Alyss says curiously as she stared at her face in the mirror in amazement. She was never allowed to wear make-up and did not know how to put it on but Oz had easily painted her face up beautifully and was currently finishing up her hair, he had put it into a French bun adding red roses from the garden into it as a final touch.

"Ada... that's where." Oz says with a small chuckle as he held up a pair of glass slippers. Alyss looked at him nervously knowing that they were his mother's and she might accidentally fall and break them. "Here try them on." He says going to hand them to her but she pushes them back into his hands.

"I won't wear them, Oz-niisama. You know how clumsily I am... I might break them." Alyss says softly before blushing embarrassedly. "Besides I doubt my feet would fit in those... They're really small." She says watching Oz look at the shoes in shock before apologizing as they heard a knock at Alyss's door. "Ah, come in!" Alyss says hoping it wasn't her mother but to both her and Oz's surprise Sharon Rainsworth burst into the room wearing a purple ball gown holding a white box.

"Alyss-chan! Come lets..." She says but stops and stares because she saw Alyss was completely dress, minus shoes, for the ball. She pouted slightly before looking at Oz. "What on earth is going on?" She says placing her hand on her hips and Oz sighs.

"Ah, it seems that Milady wasn't the only one playing fairy godmother tonight. Good evening, Oz-kun." Break says casually leaning against the door way sucking on a lollipop.

"Evening..." Oz says looking at Sharon curiously. "Why aren't you guys at the ball?" Oz asks calmly and Sharon sighs disappointedly.

"I picked out a dress that I thought would look lovely on Alyss-chan... but she already has quite a lovely dress on. I even brought a wig and everything..." Sharon says disappointedly before Oz smiled apologetically.

"You should have told us that you wanted to help..." Oz says knowing that this might have happened but Sharon looked at him with shy eyes.

"I could not but may I ask where you're outfit is?" She asks innocently and Oz laughs embarrassedly.

"It's in my room... I'll go get changed now." Oz says going to leave because he didn't like the look in Sharon's eyes.

"Break..." She says sweetly as Break grabbed Oz from behind and Oz looked at her panicking slightly. "Now...Now... Oz-sama, I have the perfect solution for our dilemma." She says sweetly as they dragged Oz out of Alyss's room causing her to look at her door worriedly, even more so when they heard Oz scream in terror.

'What on earth are they doing to him?' She thought unable to move from her spot frozen in fear.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Ah... Um... Oz-niisama, it doesn't look that bad. P-Please don't look at me like that..." Alyss says when she went down stairs and saw a satisfied Sharon and a very depressed young woman with long blond hair. She soon realized that the young woman was her elder brother wearing a corsets and wig. She was now trying to comfort her sulking brother who she thought looked really cute in the outfit. He wore a long curly blonde wig that hung over his shoulders where the dress took its place. It exposed his shoulders elegantly but hid the fact that his corset was stuffed with padding. The dress was tight against his waist giving him the perfect feminine look. The under skirt was a brilliant pink color and the over skirt was white with an elegant slip in the center exposing the pink skirt. It then it puffed out around his legs that were forced into white stockings and reached his ankles exposing his feet; that were in his mother's shoes that fit him like a glove, much to his displeasure.

"Come now Oz-sama! We must be hurrying off to the ball, you don't want to be late for your plan that you so graciously informed us about." Sharon says with a bright grin on her face and Oz let out a small whimper as he was drug out of the manor by Sharon, with the other two fallowing after them.

"A-Are you sure it's alright for Oz-niisama to be dressed like that?" Alyss asks with a worried look in her eyes as Break smiled reassuringly.

"Do not worry, Miss..." Break says calmly with a slight grin. "Miss Shotarella will be just fine." Break says causing Oz to freeze and glare at him ignoring Sharon's frown because he had stopped in front of the carriage.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Oz shouted glaring at the man that towered over him. Break only chuckled in amusement as he pushed Oz into the carriage and then helped Alyss into the carriage before entering his self. "I'm not going!" Oz shouted trying to get off the carriage but it started moving and Break forced him to sit back down.

"Now...Now... Oz-sama, you'll be a hit at the party I am sure. After all the dress suits you much better than it would have Alyss-chan and the shoes I brought for her look wonderful with her dress, which is wonderful!" Sharon says looking at the shoes that Alyss was wearing and Oz let out a groan in protest before looking out the window with a scowl on his pink lips. Oz wanted to scratch at his eyes and wipe all of the make-up off of his face but he knew Sharon would kill him if he did so since she spent all of that time caking in on to his face.

'I didn't think that I was that ugly, that I needed make-up on this thick... It feels like I'm wearing a mask.' Oz thought with a sigh as he glanced at Alyss who was chatting with Sharon excitedly before smiling slightly. 'If I can make sure that Alyss is happy then I know that woman won't be and that will satisfy me for the moment.' He thought glancing down at his gloved hands with a look of disgust. 'But this is definably going to put a damper on my attitude tonight. I wanted to hang out with Gil too.' Oz thought with a small scowl before sighing.

"Why such a long face, my lady?" Break says with an amused chuckle looking down at Oz and Oz simply looked at him with a desire to punch him in the face before turning back to the window with a 'humph'.

'This is not how I pictured looking when I went into the palace with Alyss.' Oz thought crossing his arms and legs reminding his self of Alice causing his lips to twitch in amusement. 'I've got to stop hanging around a bunch of girls... it's causing me to act like one. Well it's causing me to act like Alice would.' Oz thought looking down at his fingers with a bored look not wanting Gilbert to see him dressed like this. 'I want to go home and change. I was going to wear the outfit I wore to my coming of age ceremony.' Oz thought with a sigh, remembering what happened at that particular ceremony and sighed. 'Okay... maybe that wouldn't have been the wisest choice but I liked how I looked in it.' He thought pouting slightly before looking back at the window sadly.

"Oz-kun, I insist that you stop sulking or Gilbert will not want to dance with you at all!" Sharon states in a harsh tone causing Oz to turn a bright red color.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Oz says in a shocked high-pitched voice causing Alyss to giggle at how much he sounded like a girl.

"Isn't it obvious Oz-Niisan? We've seen the way you look at him and the way he looks back. I'm going to make sure you get to enjoy your night as well." Alyss says clapping her hands together as the felt the carriage stop. "Ah, we're here!" She squeals as the door opens and Break steps out to help them all out. Once they all were out of the carriage Oz tried to make a break for it but he was grabbing and was forced to lock arms with Break to keep him from running away. They entered the ball room with an announcement as Rainsworth and company, which Oz was glad to hear because dressing like a woman would definably ruin his social status. Break escorted him to the food table and finally released him.

"Don't go running away, now Shotarella-chan... Oujousama and I will spread terrible rumors about you if you try to leave before midnight." Break says with a small chuckle before he walked away, leaving Oz standing there. Oz sighed before looking at the buffet and rolling his eyes, he didn't think he could eat anything with the corsets squeezing him the way it was. He noticed a servant passing by with glasses of wine and snagged one off of the tray.

"Miss... don't you think you're a little young to be drinking?" A deep familiar voice says with a parental tone and Oz blushed because he knew who it was. He took a small breath before sipping at the wine deciding to drink anyway but the before he could finish it was pulled away from his mouth.

"H-HEY! You could have spilt that all over my dress!" Oz shouts with a scowl at the man who pulled his drink away, which was Gilbert. 'If I stain this dress Sharon-chan might castrate me, then what the hell would I do!' He thought glaring at his friend before ripping the cup out of Gilbert's hand.

"I told you the underage young ladies are not allowed to drink." Gilbert states calmly taking it back from her and setting it on a tray of a retrieving tray that was going back to the kitchen.

"You're being a jerk!" Oz squeals with an annoyed look on his face before he realized he was being unlady-like and recomposed his self. "Please forgive my rudeness..." He says with a sigh and Gilbert looked down at him with a slight worried look.

"Of course, forgive me for almost spilling that onto your dress, miss. I just did not want you to do something that would ruin your chance at speaking to the prince; he hates it when underage people drink alcohol." Gilbert explains with an ashamed look and Oz started to laugh softly because he knew why his friend was doing so.

'Right, I remember the time we were drinking when we were fifteen. Heh... Heh... poor Gilbert ended up lost in the garden for hours only to find he was simply walking in a circle around a fountain.' Oz thought covering his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"Miss, is there something wrong?" Gilbert says curiously and Oz shook his head.

"N-No... I'm fine, I just found your reason humorous is all. I was supposed to be escorted here by the Duke, Oz Vessalius, but he had fallen ill recently and told me to come without him." Oz says coming up with an excuse off the top of his head.

"Ah, I see... Oz's mother said that he had gotten sick as well." Gilbert says calmly smiling sadly. "Ah, so that's why you came in with Sharon-oujousama. May I ask your name?" Gilbert asks and Oz blushes embarrassed because he didn't know what name to use.

"Shotarella!" Alyss calls playfully jumping onto Oz holding him in a tight embrace.

"Ah-Alyss-chan!" Oz squealed knowing Gilbert would think that was his name.

"Shotarella?" Gilbert asked questioning covering his mouth as if to hide a smirk.

"N-No! It's just a nickname her and the others gave me to make fun of me! I-I-My name's Ella but they put 'shotar' in front of it because they think I have a Shotaro complex and like Oz that way but I don't were just good friends is all!" Oz says quickly letting the words run out of his mouth as Alyss laughed at him.

"Awe... Don't say that! Just admit you like older men!" Alyss says teasingly holding on to his arm gleefully.

"Ah... Ah... Um... Let's go find Jack-Ojisama! Eh... um... Good bye Gilbert-kun! It was a pleasure meeting you." Oz says quickly pulling Alyss away from Gilbert who only chuckled and turned around.

'Oh my God... Jack is going to have a fit when I tell him Oz is really sick and it wasn't a lie.' Gilbert thought thinking that Oz really was sick and not able to attend the party. "I hope he's not too sick." Gilbert muttered solemnly as he stalked off to find Jack to tell him the truth.

"Oi! Seaweed head, where the hell Oz?" Alice growls appearing beside Gilbert with a glare.

"Didn't your mother say he was home sick?" Gilbert muttered wondering why she would ask him something so stupid but Alice pouted and looked around as if to make sure no one was listening.

"Mom destroyed Alyss's invitations and you can't get in without one, so they had to stay home but Oz said he was going to sneak in Alyss. I saw Alyss but I didn't see Oz so I figured he was with you." Alice muttered with a small blush on her cheeks as Gilbert stared at her with shocked eyes.

"So... wait a minute! Don't tell me that..." Gilbert says in shock with wide eyes. 'Shotarella... That's not funny, I'm betting it was Break and Sharon's doing.' Gilbert thought starting to tremble in anger. "I-I'm sure Oz is around here somewhere, keep looking but first why don't you try some of the meat on the buffet it was made by our head chief Cheshire." Gilbert says before stalking off to find Break or Sharon to give them an earful.

"Meat? Oh don't mind if I do..." Alice says excitedly bouncing down the table looking for the meat Gilbert mentioned.


	5. Dance

**Shotarella**

**Summary: **_Once upon a time in a land far far away lived a lonely prince and a pretty young girl who lived with her two evil step-mother and step-sisters. This is not their story. Oz Vessalius and his two step sisters are invited to a ball. Cinderella/PH parody!_

**Chapter 5- Dance**

"Alyss-chan is so mean! I was talking to Gil and you said that mean nickname Break gave me! It's so not cute!" Oz complains at the two walked toward the area where the girls were supposed to wait in line to meet the prince.

"B-B-But I need you here with me! I can't go up there without my courage, that's you! If you're not here and mother catches me, I know I'll burst into tears but if you're here I know I won't cry!" Alyss says with a clinging onto Oz's arm and Oz sighed.

"All you had to do is ask." Oz says with a small sigh before looking at all the other girls before sighing. 'I look like a little tramp.' Oz thought frowning before he felt a cloth touch his cheek and he jumped. He looked at Alyss curiously before she blushed.

"I just thought you were wearing too much blush and was trying to take some off." Alyss says showing him her handkerchief. He then smiled gently before pulling out his own.

"Promise not to tell Sharon-chan I did this..." He says with a slight wink before he licked the handkerchief before rubbing his cheeks gently to keep it from turning red. He did the same above his eyes and lips before looking back at Alyss. "Did I ruin it?" He asks as he leaned forward pulling his pocket watch out of his stocking, opening it to look at his face in the reflection of the glass. This caused Alyss to start laughing at how much he had sounded like a woman and how he was acting.

"No! You look great, I might even have a run for my money, Ella-chan!" Alyss says with a teasing grin as Oz smiles back.

"You called me Shotarella so I had to think of something along those lines and that the only name I could think of!" Oz says blushing embarrassedly and Alyss sighs.

"Oh it's almost like you're Cinderella! You're so lucky; I hope Jack doesn't fall in love with you." Alyss says with a small playful pout and Oz chuckled slightly.

"I would turn down his offer." Oz says crossing his arms with a slight smirk.

"Because you love that black haired servant boy?" Alyss says smirking back and Oz blushed slightly.

"First off he's a noble... A-NO-BLE! Second of all I will not discuss my relationship with him!" Oz hisses in a low voice and Alyss sighs.

"So clueless, are boy's really _this_ dumb?" Alyss mutters to herself knowing Oz was listening.

"Maybe I should go leave you in this line by yourself then." Oz says coldly as Alyss clings to him with an apologetic look on his face.

"No... Don't leave me!" Alyss cries clinging to Oz's arm and Oz rolled his shoulder before looking over his shoulder to see Ada chatting with Gilbert's brother Elliot. "Oz-Niisan?" Alyss says softly knowing what he was thinking as he turned back to her and smiled.

"She's allowed to talk to whomever she wants, Alyss-chan, even if I don't want her to talk to that guy." Oz says with a small scowl and Alyss giggles before pressing her fingers against the corners of his lips.

"Smile... You're being stared at." She whispers with a giggle as she motioned to a group of boys that looked around six teen or seventeen, Oz turned bright red before looking away with a small scowl.

"If I get raped I'm going to kill Break." Oz muttered coldly causing Alyss to laugh at him and wave at the guys. "Don't invite them over here, Alyss-chan! Are you crazy?" Oz squeals giving her a glare before he felt a hand tap his shoulder causing him to tense. He turned with a glare before blushing because it was Gilbert. "Oh, hello." He says softly looking off to the side trying not to blush.

"I was asked by his Majesty to escort you and your friend to his throne... He noticed that you two came in and wished to speak to you." Gilbert says calmly and Alyss looked at him with disbelief in her eyes.

"Um... Of course." Oz says lifting up his hand glancing at Alyss who was still in disbelief.

"You're lying! Teasing us!" Alyss says turning away cupping her cheeks. "Why would he notice us?" Alyss squeals as Oz grabbed her arm.

"Please lead the way." Oz says with a small sigh as he pulled the petrified Alyss out of the line as he fallowed Gilbert past all the glaring girls to the throne. Once Oz stopped Alyss glanced up at the prince before gasping and hiding behind Oz. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're being shy?" Oz says with a slight surprised look before Alyss shook her head.

"I-I've met that blonde man before... Who is he?" Alyss whispers to Oz who raised an eye brow in curiosity.

"When'd you meet him?" Oz questions looking at his Cousin Jack who was speaking to Gilbert quietly as they stood there waiting.

"Before your Father married my Mother... I was out shopping by myself and some guys ganged up and were trying to force me into an alley and he came to my rescue... He didn't tell me his name or even ask mine because he was in a hurry and ran off. He was really nice and stopped to save me... Oh I feel so embarrassed what if he thinks I'm shallow now?" She whispers covering her face as Oz chuckled.

"He never would and as for the man that saved you, Alyss... Fate has it in for you that is my cousin, Jack...The prince." Oz says with a slight grin as he listened to Alyss's squeal that sounded like a dying cat. "Oji-sama... It's an honor to meet you!" Oz says curtsying causing Alyss to do the same as well as hiding her face as she saw Jack's feet.

"Please you do not have to bow so deep, young lady. Won't you at least look at me?" Jack says softly as Alyss felt a hand touch her cheek and she tilted her head up to look at Jack with a light pink blush cover her cheeks. 'So it is you... Ah, she even more beautiful than when we had first met and she's Oz's step-sister. I wonder if my father would agree to her...' Jack pondered smiling to Alyss who could do nothing but smile back.

"Please forgive, Alyss-chan, Oji-sama! She is terribly shy when she first meets someone, she'll open up a bit once the shock wears off." Oz says casually waving his hand with a small smiling on his face and Alyss flinched embarrassedly.

"Alyss? My, that is a cute name... Mines Jack but I'm sure you already knew that." He says with a small chuckle as he motioned for Alyss to stop curtsying and she blushed brighter as she realized she was still doing so.

"Yes, Oz-oniisama has told me a lot of stories about you." She says smiling cutely at Jack who looked a bit nervous by that and Alyss giggled. "They would always make me smile when I was feeling down about something. You and Oz-oniisama have had many adventures together, they're precious memories to him!" Alyss says touching her hands together at the thought of all the stories that she was told. Jack smiled happily; secretly glad it wasn't anything bad before laughing.

"It seems that Oz takes good care of his sisters." Jack says glancing at Oz who flinched curious as to why he looked at him because he was supposed to be 'Ella'. "I'm flattered that you enjoyed his tales of when we were children." He says with a small bow causing her to turn a bright red color.

"P-Please, you do not have to bow to me, your majesty!" Alyss says before Jack held out his hand with a warm smile.

"A new song is about to begin, would you like to dance, young lady?" Jack says watching Alyss glance back at the other girls. 'Don't worry, I don't plan on letting you go tonight. You won't have to worry about the jealous girls harming you.' He thought smiling gently as she took his hand with a gentle smile.

"Yes, I would... My dancing skills may not be the best but I do hope you forgive me for that." She says shyly as Jack gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Just fallow my lead." He says pulling her off to the dance floor.

"Dang... that boy moves fast." Oz says with a slight chuckle before he looked up at Gilbert with the smile on his face as Gilbert lead them away from the thrown chair. "What are we supposed to do now?" He asked with a curious look before he glanced over at the table to see Alice talking to a black haired boy. "Huh? Who's that talking to Alice?" He asks feeling his protective feeling emerge and he sensed Gilbert stop.

"That's our head chief, Cheshire... He usually cooks for the king and his knights but his majesty specially requested he cook for the party. His specialty is meats..." Gilbert says calmly and Oz started to laugh causing him to look down with a small smile. 'I can tell it's Oz now... His smile and laugh are a dead giveaway.' Gilbert thought smiling gently as he continued to watch Oz.

"She's found her soul mate then..." Oz laughs leaning backwards only to lose balance on the high heels he was wearing causing him to tumble backwards, luckily for him Gilbert was there to catch him. "Ah... Oh geez, I'm sorry." He says pulling away with a small blush on his cheeks. "You should of just let me fall you know... I mean this skirt would have cushioned my fall." He says making sure the wig hadn't moved out of place before fixing his skirt.

"But if you had fallen you could have been hurt and your skirt would have flown up... That would be such an embarrassment to you as a young woman with such a standing to be escorted to the ball by a Vessalius." Gilbert says calmly as if to convey a hidden message.

"I suppose you're right but Oz only invited me because he thought I would enjoy this type of party." Oz says calmly covering his tail, trying to at least. "I think I will go over and grab a drink... Care to join me?" He asks batting his eyelashes trying to do the thing Ada does to him when she wants something.

"If you would like my company." Gilbert says softly as he fallowed Oz toward bowl of punch. 'He hasn't noticed that I've realized it was him... Maybe that'll make it easier for me.' Gilbert thought silently as they stopped and Oz turned with two glasses and a half smirk on his face. He handed one to Gilbert before talking a sip of his own. Gilbert looked at it curiously wondering what Oz had done to it causing Oz to let out a soft laugh.

"It's not poisoned... just because my name is Ella doesn't mean I'm Cinderella." Oz says teasingly causing Gilbert to blush and look out toward the dance floor watching Jack and Alyss dance with laughing smiles on their faces as they danced to the fast moving song that had the violin in the lead. "They look like they're having fun... Good for them." Oz says softly looking around the room for Ada and when he found her she was dancing with Elliot Nightray causing him to gasp. "No... No way... Ada and Elliot are dancing!" Oz says in shock looking at Gilbert who also seemed quite shocked by the news. "Everyone knows the two clans are rivals... could this be an end to the rivalry?" Oz says trying to sound innocent even though he was ready to charge over there and punch Elliot right in the face for touching his sister. Gilbert seemed to notice this and chuckled softly.

"Hardly..." Gilbert said back still laughing softly at Oz's bad acting. They then stood in silence for a few moments before the song ended and Gilbert looked at Oz curiously. 'It'd be okay... since he's dressed up like this... wouldn't it?' He thought tapping Oz's shoulder causing his blonde friend to turn and look at him innocently. Gilbert almost had to do a double take because Oz really did look like a woman right there. "Would you like to dance with me, Ella-chan?" He asks trying to ignore the shocked expression on his friend's face before blushing and looking down at his fingers.

"But Oz was s-" Oz says trying to think of an excuse and Gilbert smiled knowing that Oz was debating on what to do.

"I'm sure if you told Oz, you danced with Gilbert Nightray, that he'd laugh and say something along the line of punishing me for dancing with you." Gilbert says softly causing Oz to look up at him with a look that told him he was wrong. "It won't bother me a bit though... because Oz is quite precious to me." He says gently causing Oz to stare at him with shocked eyes as Gilbert held out his hand. Oz looked down at his hand embarrassed at what was said as he took Gilbert's hand. Gilbert smiled at him before leading him out to the dance floor and he noticed Sharon and Break were smiling at him knowingly and Oz glared at them before looking up at Gilbert with a small blush on his cheek.


	6. The Bridge

**Shotarella**

**Summary: **_Once upon a time in a land far far away lived a lonely prince and a pretty young girl who lived with her two evil step-mother and step-sisters. This is not their story. Oz Vessalius and his two step sisters are invited to a ball. Cinderella/PH parody!_

**Chapter 6- The Bridge**

"You know the girls that were watching you are going to be upset that you chose someone like me." Oz says softly as the Waltz began to play causing Oz's face turned a bright pink color when he felt Gilbert's hand touch his waist.

"Why would that be?" Gilbert said softly as he noticed a couple of guys watching them. 'Are they staring at my master? They better not or I'll kick their asses.' Gilbert thought looking down at Oz's embarrassed that he was actually dancing with Oz.

"Isn't it obvious? You've got looks that would make any girl swoon... You also have the Nightray name. Girls would give you anything you'd want from them just to get you to smile at them." Oz says slightly feeling a bit jealous his own words before he heard Gilbert laugh softly.

"Is that what you think I would want? Please forgive me for saying this but I have no interest for such things like that... Women are lovely but I already have someone and I know that they are true about their feelings... They do not care if I am a lowly servant or a noble. Just as long as I'm there it's enough to make them happy." Gilbert says softly watching Oz stare up at him with wide eyes that were filled with many different emotions. He then quickly snapped out of it and looked away with a small blush across his cheeks.

"M-My, that is quite a thing to say... She must be quite the catch. I think you're very lucky, I hope she doesn't jealous that I'm dancing with you." Oz says feeling his cheeks burn wishing his had kept his drink in his hand.

"I like to think that I am... You do not have to worry about their jealousy." Gilbert says gently smiling at the look on Oz's face. 'Because you're right here and I am very lucky to have you with me.' He thought happily as he twirled Oz before pulling him back in. "You're quite a graceful dancer..." Gilbert whispers softly causing Oz to gasp and glance up at Gilbert feeling his heart tighten because Gilbert's hand was on the small of his back.

"T-Thank you... You're a very good dancer too." Oz says lowering his eyes to keep himself from staring at Gilbert's face. 'This is so embarrassing... I wish I hadn't agreed to dance with him.' Oz thought closing his eyes he felt light headed and he tried to take a deep breath but the corsets made that hard to do. 'Oh, my chest is starting to hurt...' Oz thought as the song ended. He quickly let go of Gilbert's hands and looked up at Gilbert with slight pained eyes. Gilbert seemed to notice this and placed his hand on his shoulder with a worried look.

"Are you alright?" Gilbert says gently as Oz nodded pulling away.

"Yes... I am fine. Just a little light headed… but that's fine. It's probably from the wine I drank earlier." Oz says with a small wink before he started to move off the dance floor with Gilbert fallowing after him.

"Would you like to sit down?" Gilbert says gently placing his hand onto Oz's back and Oz shook his head stopping at the way before turning to face him.

"No that is alright… I will be fine, please continue to enjoy the party." He says trying to be a polite young woman but he did like the fact that he was having trouble breathing at the moment.

"At least let me get you some water… maybe it'll help you with the dizziness." He says and was gone before Oz could deny him.

'I'm so embarrassed… Gilbert is treating me like a girl.' Oz thought with a small frown as he watched the others dance on the dance floor with graceful elegance.

"Shotarella-chan…" Sharon says appearing beside Oz causing him to flinch before looking at her with an embarrassed that she called him by that stupid nickname.

"It's Ella, not Shotarella, Sharon-chan! I hate that stupid nickname!" Oz hisses before clenching his chest because of the pain in his chest.

"My, are you alright?" Sharon asks gently and Oz straightened himself up with an apathetic look on his face.

"Yes, I must have eaten something that upset my stomach, is all." Oz says looking away from her and she sighed before glancing at the dance floor. "So why aren't you and Break dancing?" He asks causing Sharon to flinch and blush from embarrassment before looking away shyly.

"If we dance then we'll dance, Ella-chan." She says softly before turning to Oz with a smile on her lips. "You and Gilbert seemed to enjoy your little dance together." She says quickly changing the subject and Oz caught the hint.

"Not really… He was only being nice to _Oz_'s guest since he could not be here." Oz says with a small frown on his face and Sharon giggled softly before placing her hand on his shoulder.

"He enjoyed dancing with you and you enjoyed dancing with him. We saw the looks on your faces… Why don't you just tell him?' She asks with an excited grin on her face and Oz pouted.

"You do know that everything you just said is immoral, right Sharon-chan. How can too men confess their love to each other." He says in a low voice before Sharon giggled again.

"You're not technically a man right now." She whispered into his ear and Oz blushed before crossing his arms uncomfortably as Sharon laughed. "So tell him… tell him… tell him…" Sharon says cheerfully grabbing his hands lovingly. "Okay?" Sharon asks innocently and Oz looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"He never would agree with something like that, Sharon-chan… I mean, Gil… He isn't the type of person to love an-someone like me." Oz whispers softly and Sharon squeals hugging him.

"You admitted it! Oh, you don't need to be worried about something like that! If he cares enough to swear he'll always be by your side no matter what yours or his social standing is then he'll gladly accept your feelings." Sharon says happily squeezing him as Oz looked away with a red face.

"Yes, I did now let go, Sharon-chan, you're going to kill me." Oz says causing her to let him go and she looked at him with a calm look in her eyes.

"You're going to tell him tonight then?" She says kindly and Oz sighed before looking away.

"No… If I told him while I was dressed up like this I'd be lying to him. If you want me to tell him I love him then I'll do it some other time." Oz says calmly before Sharon giggled before pointing behind him. He glanced behind him to see Gilbert stop in front of him holding a glass of water.

"Ella-san, you look a bit pale… are you alright?" Gilbert says gently as he handed her a glass of water.

"Yes… Thank you for the water." Oz says politely hoping Gilbert didn't hear their conversation. 'This is so embarrassing…' He thought not realizing he was taking sharp breaths but Gilbert noticed and frowned.

"Are you sure? You don't look too well…" He said softly placing his hand onto Oz's shoulder. Oz blushed before looking up at Gilbert feeling his face burn by how close he was getting.

"Um… actually I-I need some fresh air! P-Please excuse me!" Oz says quickly feeling as if he was losing his breath as he rushed out of the ball room toward the gardens. Gilbert stared at his retreating form before taking off after him knowing something might be seriously wrong with him. Sharon simply stood there grinning ear to ear knowing that something was going to happen as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Shall we dance now, Ouzo-sama…" Break whispers into her ear as she lifted up her hand and he kissed it.

"Yes… We've done what I set out to do and now we can enjoy ourselves." She says letting him pull her out to the dance floor.

Meanwhile Oz quickly made his way through the garden until he arrived at the pond and the bridge where he had first met Gilbert. He stopped at the center and collapsed to his knees taking in deep breaths trying to catch his illusive breath before resting his head onto the railing tiredly. 'I-I have to loosen the corset... it's too tight, I cannot breathe like this.' Oz thought trying to figure how to get out of his dress so he could loosen the dress but he could find the string to the back of the dress. "D-Damn it..." He mutters trying to pull the top of the dress off but it was too tight to do so.

"Ella-san..." Gilbert's voice says causing Oz to freeze and look over the way he had come.

"Oh hello... I just tripped is all..." Oz says reaching up to the railing trying to pull his body up but Gilbert pushed him back down.

"I saw... You've collapsed, you didn't trip. Are you alright?" Gilbert says with worry in his eyes and Oz gave him a small smile.

"I'm just having a bit of trouble catching my breath is all... I'll be fine in a bit." Oz says with a reassuring smile and Gilbert frowned.

"You're wearing one of those god damned death contraptions aren't you?" Gilbert says grabbing the back of Oz's dress pulling the strings causing Oz to squeal in shock.

'What the hell Gilbert! Do you usually do this to girls you just met!' Oz thought backing away from Gilbert with a red face.

"You're corsets is too tight, that's why you can't breathe. I was going to loosen it..." Gilbert says starting to blush as he looked away realizing he just did something that you wouldn't do to a normal woman.

"Still..." Oz says looking away with a red face before Gilbert sighed.

"Drop the act, Oz! I know it's you, I confirmed it with Break! I don't know what was going on in their heads when they put that on you but I'm not having you pass out because of that corset, come here." Gilbert says grabbing Oz's hand and pulling him back down. Oz gasped before his face turned a darker pink as he felt Gilbert slip his dress off his shoulders.

'Gilbert knew it was me... this whole time! He-He knew and pretended not to know.' Oz thought feeling his face burn and his body tremble as he felt Gilbert loosen the corset. "How..." Oz whispers softly feeling the embarrassed because he was caught wearing woman's attire as he heard Gilbert sigh.

"A certain stupid rabbit saw her sister and asked me where you were, not realizing that your mother told me and Jack that you were sick." Gilbert says he finishes tying the corset back up. "And then that stupid nickname hit me and it was a guess really but you didn't even try to hide you voice so I was pretty sure that it was you." Gilbert says calmly as he felt Oz sigh in annoyance.

"What if it wasn't me? You'd of got slapped across the face for untying my dress..." Oz mutters causing Gilbert to laugh softly before he fixed Oz's dress.

"I was pretty sure it was you." Gilbert whispered in Oz's ear causing a shiver to run up Oz's back causing Oz to push him back away from him.

"Lair..." Oz mutters standing up rubbing his arms gently feeling cold suddenly. Gilbert also stood up with a calm amused look before he leaned against the railing pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. 'Smoking again... Looks like you failed at quitting again.' Oz thought smiling softly before looking to the side.

"Are you breathing alright, now?" Gilbert asked softly before Oz nodded looking out of to the pond. Gilbert stared at him for a moment watching the moonlight hit off of Oz's wig and skin that had a pale glow. He suddenly got an urge to touch and kiss Oz as he eyes trailed down his friend's neck but he looked away with a small frown. "That's good... I'm glad; I don't know why women wear those things." Gilbert says causing Oz to laugh softly. 'I'm digging myself into a grave by doing things like that.' He thought silently staring up at the sky to keep himself occupied so his hand wouldn't wander over to Oz.

"Me either, they're a pain in the ass to get on and off and not to mention it hurts wearing one." Oz says with a forced smile as he turned slightly to Gilbert who smiled back but did not look at Oz.

"You could just take it off and borrow my clothing." Gilbert says calmly and Oz rolled his eyes.

"You're clothing is too big. I'd fall right out of your pants, even with a belt." Oz says teasingly and Gilbert blushed slightly before glancing at Oz with a worried look, worried that he was going to do something regrettable to his friend and master. He moved away taking deep breaths of his cigarette as he looked back towards the palace.

"It'd be better than wearing a dress wouldn't it?" Gilbert says keep his voice soft but monotone as he heard Oz move. He glanced back to see Oz was sitting on the railing and he smiled. "If Sharon-oujosama saw you sitting on the railing in her dress she would be quite how do I say…? She'd be really pissed." Gilbert states with a slight worried look but Oz simply chuckled and leaned forward.

"Are you going to tell her?" Oz asked with a cutesy look on his face causing Gilbert to tense knowing his master was teasing him.

"No..." Gilbert says softly watching Oz stare at him with his smile still on his face.

"Then she won't find out? Now will she?" Oz says with a slight chuckle causing Gilbert to sigh and finish his cigarette. Oz stared at him for a moment before looking down at his hand deciding to tell Gilbert his feelings.


	7. The Clock Strikes at Midnight

**Shotarella**

**Summary: **_Once upon a time in a land far far away lived a lonely prince and a pretty young girl who lived with her two evil step-mother and step-sisters. This is not their story. Oz Vessalius and his two step sisters are invited to a ball. Cinderella/PH parody!_

**Chapter 7- The Clock Strikes at Midnight**

"Alyss… Is there something the matter?" Jack asks as he danced with Alyss to yet another song and she gave him a polite smile.

"No… I just was checking the clock... Mother expects me home before close to midnight." She says softly and Jack chuckles softly. "Oh and I haven't seen Ella-chan wandering around." She says blushing embarrassedly.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Ella-chan will be alright… I saw Gilbert spending time with her so she most likely is being entertained." He says smiling warmly causing Alyss to nod and blush gently. "Alyss-san, May I ask why I've never seen you around before? I mean there was that one time in the town but that was the only time." He says curiously and Alyss smiles sadly.

"My mother doesn't let me attend the parties… Usually it's Alice that goes with Oz-niisama, even though he doesn't like leaving me home alone. He and my mother are always butting heads when it comes to the parties…" Alyss says softly with a small sigh before smiling. "Oz is a good big brother… He's kind, gentle, and he is very resourceful though... I'm never bored when he's around." She says with an admiring smile and Jack smiles back.

"Yes… He is and now that I know about you not being able to attend parties because of your mother, I will send you personal invitations separate from your mothers and it'll be assigned to Oz so you will be able to go without your mother's permission." Jack says with a small laugh and Alyss gasped.

"You do not have to do such a thing! It would be a burden to you if you did so, your majesty." She says lowering her eyes and Jack smiled almost lovingly at her but she was looking down.

"If I don't I might never get to see you again. I'd have to play Romeo and sneak to your house in the middle of the night, clime the ivy and knock on your window." He says softly watching Alyss blush a bright red color before looking up at him with shimmering eyes.

"That won't be necessary… I'll be happy to except any invitation you send me, your majesty." She says blushing happily as Jack tightened his grip on her.

"Call me Jack, Alyss-san." Jack says with a slight smile on his face before she nodded feeling like she could be happy for the rest of her life after this moment.

"Okay, Jack-sama." She whispers smiling shyly as she looked back up at him.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Gil, come here… I want to tell you a secret." Oz says motioning for Gilbert to get closer to him; Gilbert looked at him with confusion but did as he was told. He took a few steps toward Oz before leaning over to Oz's height holding his self up using the railing.

"What is it?" Gilbert says softly not expecting what Oz did next. Oz leaned forward, capturing Gilbert's lips with his own in a gentle chaste kiss. He then quickly pulled away and looked away with a dark blush across his face.

"I'm in love with you…" Oz says softly feeling his chest tighten but not because of the corset. He listened to the silence taking it as a sign that his feelings were being rejected, he went to slide off the railing to leave but Gilbert stopped him from moving and pressing his lips against Oz's ear.

"Is that the truth? It's not some sort of joke?" Gilbert whispered softly causing Oz to shiver at the feeling of his breath against his ear causing him to take a shuddered breath.

"I-It's the truth… I love you." Oz whispered back closing his eyes as he felt Gilbert lower his lips down to his neck with a gentle kiss. "Gil?" He says in a questioning way feeling his heart start to slam against his ribs as he felt Gilbert tighten his grip on his waist pulling him closer without causing him to fall off the railing. He took in a shuddered breath as he felt Gilbert's tongue run across his collarbone. "Ah…Gil what are you doing?" Oz says wrapping his arms around the man's head knowing exactly what he was doing but asked just because he had to hear it. Gilbert pulled away from the boy's neck and looked deeply into his emerald eyes with a small smile.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time." Gilbert whispers kissing Oz's lips. Oz shivered slipping his tongue out of his mouth licking Gilbert's lips before having their tongues meet. Blushing, Gilbert kissed back slowly letting himself get lost in the kiss he had waited to share with the teen since he had realized he was in love with him. As they continued the kiss Gilbert felt Oz's arms wrap around his neck and his silk cover fingers brush through his hair. He let out a soft sigh pulling his lips away so Oz could take a breath before they continued their kiss. They both felt like they were in a dream and neither wanted to wake up.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"So you're name's Cheshire, right? Like Cheshire cat?" Alice says leaning against the wall talking to the chief that had made the meal for the party. They had been talking off and on when Cheshire came out to exchange trays on the table and Alice for some reason she didn't understand was always watching for him to come back out.

"Yes… Is it strange?" He says softly avoiding her with his red eyes because he didn't want to stare at the girl's attire. He was surprised when he found that she eats like she was one of the knights he cooked for, but that wasn't a problem for him, he was impressed because of the beautiful shape she was in despite eating that much.

"Not at all… I think it fits." Alice says in a bored tone as she looked at the people dancing. "I don't really understand these ball things though… I mean it just a bunch of people spinning around in a circle to music." She says with a sigh and Cheshire chuckled softly.

"That's an interesting way of thinking… Usually young women want to go to balls in elegant gowns and dance with prince charming…" Cheshire says watching his Prince dance with a silver haired girl that seemed identical to the woman he was currently speaking to.

"Not me… My mother, ever since I was born, had been trying to make me into this perfect little princess. It's not that I don't want boys to like me, really, but the frills, the lace, and provocative clothing is just stupid false advertisement… It doesn't help show the person, it helps hid it… It makes me sick." Alice says crossing her arms with a small blush on her face as Cheshire stared at her with a slight surprised stare at how Alice saw the things that women do to get noticed. He was impressed at her words and he smiled shyly at her and she blushed slightly.

"I don't think it's that bad but I do agree that sometimes it does hide their true qualities… but when I look at you I don't see that, even though you're wearing a beautiful dress your personality shines through." Cheshire says with a slight smile as he picked up and empty tray. "It was nice meeting you Alice-sama, I'm honored you like my cooking so and I hope you enjoy yourself for the rest of the ball." He says before walking away and Alice stared after him before sighing.

'What's this feeling in my chest?' She thought touching her chest where her heart was.

"Alice-san!" Sharon calls lovingly before hugging the girl tightly. "This dress is not cute at all! Why did you wear it?" She says looking her friend over before Alice scowls.

"It's not my fault! My mother forced me to wear it! I hate this stupid thing! It's too tight around my chest and legs. If someone were to attack I'd be powerless to fight back without ripping it!" Alice complains covering her chest up with a bright red face and Sharon pouts.

"Your mother needs her eyes checked…" Sharon says with a sigh before smiling. "So who was that cutie that you were talking to? You two looked absolutely adorable together…" Sharon says with a small giggle and Alice sighs.

"Weren't you supposed to be dancing with the clown or something?" Alice says with a small scowl and Sharon giggles with a bright smile on her face but Alice sensed a threatening aura which sent a chill down her spine. "H-His name's Cheshire… He's the head chief that cooked the food for the ball. I was just talking to him to tell him that the food was good." She says trying to escape the dangerous aura that was forming around the girl who grinned ear to ear.

"Oh but you've been talking to him so much more than that? I think you have a crush on him." Sharon says with a slight grin and Alice felt her heart skip a beat before looking away with an aggravated look on her face.

"Of course I don't you stupid girl! I'm going to find Oz…" She says harshly before storming off avoiding Sharon and her mother's stare as she made her way through the crowd.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Gil…" Oz breathed out shivering because Gilbert was kissing down his chest loosening the back of the dress and corset, letting his hands run over Oz's back. Oz no longer wore the long blonde wig or his glass slippers both items laying on the ground forgotten as he leaned back arching his back giving Gilbert a better angle of his chest. The two were so absorb in what they were doing they didn't hear anyone approach them until they heard the annoyed shout of Alice.

"OI! Seaweed head, where's Oz!" She shouts startling the two causing Oz to lose his balance and flipping over the railing pulling Gilbert over with him. Alice stood there for a moment not understanding what happened until she heard the splash and ran over to the railing. "Opps…" She says leaning over the railing watching the two figures surface from the water.

"You stupid Rabbit! Are you trying to kill us?" Gilbert shouts holding Oz up so the dress wouldn't pull him back under and Alice glared at him.

"Shut up, you fell over on your own! Don't blame me you stupid Seaweed head!" Alice shouts back as she watched Gilbert swim to shore.

"Gil… Why didn't we just let the dress sink?" Oz says sitting on shore dripping wet with the dress clinging uncomfortably to him.

"Sharon-oujosama would have been pissed." Gilbert says pulling his jacket off of his body and Oz blushed slightly because his white shirt was sticking to his chest and you could see his skin.

"This reminds me of how we used to swim in this pond when we were kids… I remember when Jack had pushed us in and then jumped in on top of us… I was so angry." Oz says laughing softly and Gilbert frowned. 'The mood was completely ruined by Alice's appearance.' Oz thought just as said girl appeared holding Oz's wig and shoes.

"So this was your plan…" She says softly handing the items to the sopping wet blonde.

"Not exactly but it works… But I think I'm going to go dry off. I don't want to catch a cold. You should go back to the dance, Alice-san… You were having fun talking to that one boy. He might be looking for you." Oz says with a slight smile and Alice blushed before looking away.

"I wanted to find you so I could ask you a question but I guess it can wait. I don't want a dead manservant!" Alice says in a serious voice as Oz laughed slightly.

"Thank you Alice!" Oz says with smile as he looked at Gilbert. "You better dry off too… It's a bit chilly out here." He says pulling the straps back up onto his shoulders.

"Don't let him catch a cold." Alice states walking back toward the ball room. 'I think I interrupted something I shouldn't have…' She thought remembering the book Sharon had let her read and a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Oz… We should go in too." Gilbert says softly moving over to Oz and removing the heavy ball grown from Oz's body before putting his jacket over his shoulders. "We'll use the servant entrance of course. I'm sure you don't want anyone to see you dressed in girls pantaloons." Gilbert says watching his master blush slightly.

"Thanks." He whispers watching Gilbert start to walk away carrying the dress. He soon quickly fallowed in his bare feet as the two went through the back entrance and headed off to Gilbert's room.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

Alice went back to the ball room and took her old spot in the corner of the room by the buffet watching people and keeping an eye out for one in particular for a reason she did not understand.

"Alice! There you are… Where did you disappear to? You better not have been eating again young lady!" Alice's mother says grabbing her arm and Alice jumps slightly before sighing.

"Mom! I haven't been eating! I've barely eaten anything! I was just out getting some fresh air!" She says with a small leer directed at the ground and her mother sighed irritated at Alice's tone but she forced a smile on her face.

"It's about time we go home… I thought I saw your sister so we're going home to make sure that foolish brother of yours didn't do something he'll regret." She says in a harsh tone and Alice gasped slightly knowing that it wasn't even midnight yet.

"B-But I haven't got to speak with the prince yet!" Alice says letting the first excuse to stay that came to her mind. Her mother stared at her for a moment before smiling warmly.

"You _want_ to speak to the prince?" She says suddenly happy that her daughter had said that and Alice swallowed nervously before nodding.

"B-But he's been s-surrounded by girls all night so I've been nervous." Alice lies trembling slightly and her mother hugs her.

"My little girl's growing up… Oh… Alice-chan… Go straight over right now, he's alone. Go talk to him. I'm going to be leaving in about an hour… But take your time. I am sure Rainsworth-sama will give you a ride back to the house." She says giving her daughter a slight push and Alice nodded and quickly hurried over to where the prince was standing. He looked at her curiously before smiling in recognition.

"It's been a while, Alice-san…" He greets and Alice curtsies or tries to it the tight dress she was wearing and he laughed as she wobbled slightly.

"It has… May I ask you were my sister disappeared to?" She asked and Jack smiled warmly at her.

"She's in there using the ladies room. Is there something the matter?" Jack asks frowning slightly and Alice gives him a nervous smile.

"No… It's nothing. It's just I need to tell her something really important." She says as Alyss exits the room to see the two together.

"Neesan… is there something wrong? You look scared…" Alyss says with a worried look.

"M-Mom wants to go home and check on you and Oz… in an hour… I know it's only a fifteen minute ride but I thought I should tell you." Alice says with a serious look and Alyss looks at her in a panic.

"Oh no!" She says starting to look around frantically for Oz "B-B-But it's not even Midn-" Alyss says as there was a loud sounding of the bells signaling it was midnight. "ight… Where's Ella-chan at?" She says with a worried look on her face and Jack placed a hand on his on her shoulder.

"It's alright… I'm sure Oz with Gilbert." Jack says calmly and Alyss looks at him startled and Jack laughs. "It was quite obvious that Ella-chan was my beloved little cousin. He makes quite the cute young woman though. I would be surprised if there in Gilbert's room right now." Jack says with a small laugh and Alyss blushed slightly.

"Oz-niisama wouldn't do something like that tonight… He knows we have to leave before mom does." Alyss says looking away from Jack with a look of embarrassment on her face.

"Actually… I saw him and Seaweed head together on the bridge, well before they fell off the bridge. They're probably changing their clothing because they got all wet." Alice says calmly causing Jack to raise an eyebrow at her and Alyss to look at her shocked.

"Do you know where that room is? Oz and I have to go or we'll get in trouble." Alyss says looking at her sister with worried eyes and Alice sighs.

"As if I'd know..." Alice says causing Alyss to look around frantically and Jack chuckled at how cute she looked in a panic.

"I will show you but on one condition." Jack says and Alyss looks at him with an innocent look.


	8. The Glass Slipper

**Shotarella**

**Summary: **_Once upon a time in a land far far away lived a lonely prince and a pretty young girl who lived with her two evil step-mother and step-sisters. This is not their story. Oz Vessalius and his two step sisters are invited to a ball. Cinderella/PH parody!_

**Chapter 8- Glass Slipper**

"Gil…" Oz whispers embarrassed by the way he was lying against the taller male's chest. Gilbert simply smiled down at him enjoying the fact that it was his master with the blush on his face instead on his self. "How did we end up on the bed like this?" He whispers not really remembering how but not really caring either; he liked the feeling of the arms wrapped around his shoulder holding him tightly.

"I don't remember… I think we fell over something." Gilbert mutters burying his face into Oz's hair smiling contently at the softness.

"Should we at least get up and put some clothing on? What if I maid were to come in here?" Oz whispers softly shivering slightly as Gilbert slides his hand down Oz's back to pull up the sheet up farther onto the boy.

"No one comes in here, Oz… This is my room; I clean myself so none of the maids have to waste their time cleaning it." Gilbert whispers soothingly as Oz looked up at him with desire in his eyes and Gilbert smiled before leaning down, pressing his lips against Oz's. Oz kissed back sighing glad he chose to tell his best friend that he was in love with him.

"Oz-niisama!" Alyss voice shouts as she banged on the door and Oz groaned wondering why people had to always ruin the mood.

"We should see what she wants…" Gilbert says with a small sigh sitting up and Oz let out a whine.

"Just pretend she's not there and she'll go away." Oz says with a pout on his lips and Gilbert gave him a small smile before kissing his lips softly.

"No she won't… She's your step sister, remember?" Gilbert says sliding off the bed and pulling a pair of dry pants on before he walked over and opened the door.

"I-Is my brother in there! We have a big problem! M-Mom is getting ready to go home to check on us at one. We need to get back to the mansion and hide the clothing! Please tell me he's there!" Alyss says in a panic and Oz sighs and climbed out of the bed.

"Calm down! I'm here okay? Give me a minute." Oz says with a sigh grabbing the pantaloons and other such stuff that were hanging to dry.

"No… We don't have a minute! We have to go now!" Alyss says pushing past Gilbert and grabbing Oz's hand starting to pull him towards the door.

"H-Hey, I'm naked!" Oz says with a red face causing Alyss to freeze and lower her head to the floor.

"Ah… s-sorry, please get dressed quickly..." She says rushing back out of the room and Gilbert sighs.

"She's about as clueless as her sister…" Gilbert mutters as he walked over to Oz and started to help his redress.

"It's cute, don't you think?" Oz says with a small laugh as Gilbert put the corset around his waist.

"Not at all…" He says softly grabbing the slip and pulling it over Oz's head.

"That's good enough!" Alice says reentering the room grabbing Oz throwing the wig onto his head before she started to pull him out of the room.

"Alyss-chan! This isn't funny! I'm in my underwear practically, I don't want people to see me like this, and it'll be an embarrassment to the royal family!" Oz stated grabbing the ball gown and tried to slip on the heels but she kept pulling him until they were heading down the hallway toward the back exit.

'Such a pushy brat…' Gilbert thought grabbing a shirt and pulling it on so he could return to the party. When he went to grab his shoes he noticed one of Oz's mother's shoes were still lying on the ground. Gilbert felt the corner of his lip twitch as if to smirk before he shook his head. 'At least this gives me a reason to go over to his house.' Gilbert thought slipping his shoes on as he heard someone appear in the doorway. "Shouldn't you be entertaining your guests, your majesty?" He says looking up at Jack with a curious look and Jack simply smiled at him.

"Should you be as well?" Jack says with a teasing grin and Gilbert only smirks before picking up Oz's shoe that was left behind. "I see Ella-chan left us a calling card." Jack says with a chuckle.

"This gives us a reason to pay a visit to their house so you can see how cruel Oz's step-mother is." He says calmly and Jack frowned slightly.

"From the stories Oz has told me when he visits, I don't think I even want to speak to her about my marriage proposal to Alyss." Jack says with a small sigh and Gilbert looked at him like he was stupid.

"Why'd you propose to her? Eh… Never mind, I have no room to ask that…" Gilbert says turning away from Jack. 'Seeing as I just confessed to and made out with my best friend of fifteen years.' Gilbert thought with a small sigh and Jack chuckled.

"But you did…" He says with a huge grin on his face. "It's because I fell in love with her and she's Oz's sister that always seems to be in ill health. I'm looking forward to visiting her tomorrow and seeing just how sick she is..." Jack says with a chuckle before he turned and walked over to the door. "You're planning on going to visit our little Cinderella anyway right?" He says glancing back and Gilbert blushed at his prince's words.

"Yes, I was planning on returning his shoe." Gilbert says calmly and Jack chuckles.

"Then we'll go tomorrow, since you have the day off." Jack says cheerfully and Gilbert smiled slightly before nodding.

"Yes, your majesty." He says fallowing the blonde male back to the party.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"I'm really sorry." Alyss says curled up on one side of the carriage feeling awful because Oz had said he lost one of his shoes because Alyss was pulling him so hard.

"I said it was fine, Alyss. Gilbert will find it, I'm sure… and he'll bring it back." Oz says with a sigh and Alyss let out a small whimper. "Why are you crying?" Oz says looking at her curiously as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" She whispers whipping her eyes with her handkerchief and Oz sighs.

"Stop that… You don't need to apologies for crying." Oz says leaning back against the carriage seat with a small sigh. 'But seriously don't cry; no tears… I hate tears.' He thought with a small frown closing his eyes and looked out of the window.

"Do you think we're going to beat mom home?" Alyss whispers and Oz let out a small chuckle.

"We should… Don't worry we'll be fine." Oz says calmly not opening his eyes and he listened to her shift as if uncomfortable.

"Oniichan…" Alyss says as if she is unsure she should be speaking.

"Yes?" Oz says opening one eye curiously and he noticed Alyss blushing slightly with tears still clinging to the corners of her eyes.

"Um… I want to ask you something." She says softly and Oz looked at her a bit nervous at what she was going to ask but he waited for her to ask her question. "W-Would…um… Would you give...Would you be the one to give me away?" Alyss says covering her face as if really embarrassed and Oz looked at her confused not sure what she meant by that.

"What do you mean? You're my little step-sister… of course I wouldn't do something like that." Oz says and Alyss looked at him with a slight panic.

"I-I think you misunderstood me! I-I-I Jack has asked… um… ah… marry m…me…um and I d-don't… um…" She says as her she looked away with bright red cheeks and Oz stared at her slowly putting her words together. "I-I don't have… um, a dad and um… Oz-niisama's dad, I don't really know… and eh… I know Oz-niisama a lot better and…" Alyss continues and Oz smiled at her finally understanding where she was going.

"You want me to be the one to give you to Jack during the wedding?" Oz says with a bright smile on his face and Alyss simply nodded too embarrassed to anything. "Okay…I will if you want me too. So Jack really did ask you to marry him? Congrats… We'll have to arrange a meeting and speak to the bakery down town about a wedding cake and arrange a date for measurements for your dress." Oz says with a slight grin on his face and Alyss giggles nodding in agreement. "Ah… We're home! Should we tell Mrs. Kate? Or should we wait and surprise her?" Oz says cheerfully opening the door and jumping out of the carriage glad he was going to be able to get out of the wet dress he had to wear home.

"Let's wait… I don't want mother to find out until Jack comes to visit us." Alyss says exiting from the carriage herself before she heard Oz sneeze. "We better get you out of that dress." She says with a small giggle and Oz chuckled.

"Even if it wasn't soaking wet I think it would be time to take it off." Oz says as they quickly entering the manor to change.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Kate! Where are Alyss and Oz?" Alice and Alyss's mother shouts with a glare on her face and Kate looked at her with a small curious look.

"They're upstairs sleeping… Oz-sama had come down stair a little while ago and collapsed from a fever. We were quite startled by it but he's quietly resting… upstairs?" Kate says as the woman stormed up the stairs to her daughter's room and Kate sighs with a small frown.

"You're not going to find what you're looking for up there." Kate muttered as she glanced over at the other maids that were hiding their laughs. "Come now, you have your duties to attend." She says shooing them away as a very tired Alice walked into the manor.

"Miss Kate… Can you help me out of this…?" She says in an exhausted voice and Kate laughs softly, leading her upstairs to dress her for bed.

"Alyss… wake up this instant!" Her mother shouts and Alyss jumped from her lying position and she looked at her mother in fear. "Stand still…" She says looking her daughter over for anything that looked suspicious. Alyss simply stood there hoping that she passed her mother's inspection. With a frustrated sigh, Alyss's mother turned away from her and stormed out of the room and Alyss let out a small sigh of relief, glad that she passed her mother's inspection.

'That was too close… We had a serious scared when Oz-niichan passed out.' Alyss thought with a small frown as he heard his mother shout in Oz's room and she bolt to the boy's room. "Mother don't! Oz has a fever, let him sleep!" She says quickly and her mother glares at her before mutter something like 'we'll see about that' as she walked over to Oz's bed where the boy still lay sleeping soundly. She placed her hand on his forehead before ripping her hand away with a small scowl.

"How the heck did he get a fever? He was fine when we left." His mother states and Alyss shook her head as if she didn't know but she felt awful because Oz had ridden the whole way home in a wet dress and it was the middle of a chilly autumn night. She watched her mother exit the room before she sighed and walked over to Oz with a frown.

"It really was sudden… I don't get it." She whispers and she heard Oz chuckle causing her to jump.

"It's called a hot water bottle… Mrs. Kate came up with that idea to trick mother." Oz says sitting up with a small sigh as he held up the hot water bottle that he had hidden behind his head like it was an ice pack. "Pretty clever, right? Even though I did feel a bit cold, this bad boy warmed me right up." He says with a slight chuckle and Alyss sighed before she pushed him.

"So why did you pretend to faint? You had me seriously worried!" Alyss shouts with a pout onto her face and Oz only smiled at her.

"You wouldn't have acted right and your mother would have figured it out." Oz says watching Alyss blush at the thought of being fooled before smiling and kissing Oz's cheek.

"You're too smart for your own good sometimes but thank you for doing all of this. You're the best nii-sama." She says sweetly before leaving the room and Oz sighed before lying back down.

'No… I'm not. I was surprised that it went so well… but it's not over yet. We still have to trick your mother into accepting that you got chosen and not Alice.' Oz thought with a small sigh before closing his eyes tiredly. 'At least I got to spend time with Gil.' He thought smiling warmly at the memory of how it felt to kiss his best friend.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Are you sure about coming with me, your Majesty?" Gilbert states with a raised eyebrow toward Jack who was staring out the window with a slight bored look on his face. Hearing Gilbert's word he looked back at Gilbert before smiling an eager grin.

"Of course, I want to surprise the princess…. And scare the shit out of her mother too." Jack says with a small chuckle at the end and Gilbert only shook his head knowing that things were going to get messy because his idiot prince did not think plans through very well when it came to women.

"Very well but you do realize that they'll all be in a panic." Gilbert says calmly and Jack chuckled with a slight grin on his face.

"I told Alice and Alyss-chan that I would be stopping by so they're preparing, only Oz and their mother do not know I am coming." Jack says watching Gilbert stare at him confusedly.

"I thought you said you wanted to surprise her." Gilbert questions and Jack simply looked back out the window letting Gilbert think about what he said. Gilbert did just that and scowled when he figured out what the man meant. "Oz isn't going to be happy that you called him a princess." Gilbert mutters crossing his legs as he pulled out the glass stiletto heal. 'How the hell did he walk in these without breaking them?' He thought staring at the thin heal that was sticking out from the back of the shoe.

"Our happy ending hasn't occurred yet…" Jack says with a small sigh causing Gilbert to look up at Jack, who was watching him with a slight smile. "For the two of us it's going to be hard. We may have our feelings returned by the ones we love but that is only the beginning out the hardships; acceptance from family, ridicule from others; even a complete rejection from people that haven't even met you." Jack says in a soft voice and Gilbert saw the worry in his eyes before shaking his head.

"I believe that Oz and I have to worry about this more than you do your Majesty… Alyss may be a bit of a pain but she is a respectable young lady when it comes to her loved ones. I believe she learned from when we were young what was wrong to say and what was right. She will be greatly liked by your father and even your brothers, I am sure." Gilbert says calmly and Jack looked back at him with a slight hopeful look.

"Yeah… Thank you, Gilbert-kun. I am sure that when I become king you and Oz will not have to hide the fact that you love one another from others that is what I hope for anyway. It'd be nice for everyone to love no matter what their status, age, or gender." Jack says with a slight smile and Gilbert smiled at his prince.

"I'm content with being able to stay by my master's side as well as his Majesty's side." Gilbert says as the carriage stops in front of the Vessalius Manor.


End file.
